Arabian Nights
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: Ch.3 is up!! i suck at summaries, read it! R+R!!
1. in the begining......

Arabian Nights  
Disclaimer: I do not own Arabian nights, nor do I own the Gundam wing (sadly.) so now that the legal jargon is out of the way, ENJOY!!!  
  
Quatre sat in his house, it was a good day and a half's journey to town. He looked at the calendar on his desk. The last time duo was here, he circled this date in large red marker and wrote, "party" under it. He sighed. It was the big celebration in town tonight. Celebrating the Maganac's coming home safe. Duo told him he HAD to be there, but wouldn't tell him why. Quatre sighed; he looked around his home office. His desk was littered with papers and things that needed his signature or authorization. The desk was huge. It was made of solid oak, and was ornately carved. He had a large bay window to the left of his desk, so if he got tired, he could just stare out the window.   
  
"Quatre's all alone up in that big old house. I just thought-" Duo stuttered, but was cut off by a wrench flying at his head. "SO YOU SET YOUR LONELY FRIEND UP WITH ME!?" a blond haired young woman shouted. The angry young woman was Duo's twin sister, Abby. Abby is exactly like Duo except that she's a girl. She loves to fix things; she's got the signature Maxwell braid, only her's is blond not chestnut brown. Duo ducks the flying wrench and looks back to see it hit the wall. "But Ab, he really needs to get out of the house. He just sits there in the huge house. His only company 40 other guys!" Abby turned back to the car she was working on. "No! I got to much work up here." She said. "But Abby, only one night." Duo handed the wrench back to his sister. "What's he look like?" she asked, bending over the car's engine. If Abby wasn't his sister and if he wasn't dating, he'd be on her in a second. Abby has slender hips, she's almost always warring blue jean cut off shorts with grease stains on them. She always wares the same once white tank top that's ripped and ragged at the bottom from being caught in car engines one to many times. Her long blond hair is always tied out of her way in the traditional Maxwell braid, like her brother's.   
"If not for him, do it for me." He begged. Abby looked at her brother. 'He really is desperate.' She thought. "We're all going. Me and Kelly, my friend Trowa and his girl, Ashley. Heero and his girl, Anna. Even Wufei has a date." Abby stood straight. She folded her arms across her chest. Her face had grease smudges all over it and she looked kinda like a good-looking grease monkey. "I don't carry his picture with me everywhere I go!" Duo exclaimed. "All I gotta say is if he's ugly I'm outta there and I ain't warin' no fluffy dress!" Duo hugged his sister. "Oh thanks Abby. Your gettn' me outta real hot water." He kissed her check and made a face forgetting about the grease. Abby laughed. "Now get outta here and let me at least get SOME of my work done."   
Once duo was gone, and Abby had time to think, she began to daydream. About what this friend of Duo's would look like, what he'd say? She thought of another grease monkey, a guy just like Duo. But boy was she in for a surprise.  
  
don't ya just LOVE clifhangers? i'll get to work right away on Ch.2, plz PLZ read and review, point out spelling errors, since i can't spell!! 


	2. Ch. 2

Ch.2  
Well you all asked for it and here it is the longer chapter two. I hope to get more reviews for this chapter. I don't own the boys, so enjoy!!  
  
It was an hour till they had to start getting going and Duo and the others would be meeting their dates there, but he insisted that they take camels to town. "We're going to have to stop at the oasis on the way." He remembered telling Duo. Duo said it was fine.   
Quatre spent his last 15 minutes packing. "Goggles, suntan lotion, sand robes…" he stuffed the things into his bag. "Quatre! Lets go!" he heard Duo shout.   
"Jeez, you take longer than Kelly!" he huffed as they mounted the camels. "No one takes longer to get ready than Ashley." Trowa said. Soon they were all talking about how long it to women to get ready. For hours they road, Duo every so often complaining about something. They crested a dune, and if someone saw them, they'd think it was a scene from a movie. Quatre in the lead, his white robes blowing in the wind, his turban covering his light blond hair. Heero came next, his brown icicle hair blowing in the hot desert wind. Duo, constantly complaining, warring a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His long chestnut braid blowing about. "OW! MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted. He was warring his normal white jacket and white pants, his black hair pulled tight into a tail at the base of his skull. Trowa came last, his uni-bang plastered to his face, he just shook his head as Wufei and Duo began to ague for the umpteenth time that trip.  
Heero pulled up next to Quatre. "So where's this oasis?" Quatre halted and called for the others to halt. They were at the top of a rather large dune. "There." He pointed down to a large oasis. Tall palm trees stood amidst large green plants. "Wow…" it was Duo. He had crested the top of the dune. Quatre smiled a little. This was his favorite place in the desert. Most people don't know about this oasis. "Let's get down there." He shouted at he glanced up at the sky.  
They made camp for the night at the edge of the oasis. Quatre's watch just clicked over to midnight. He looked up and saw a flashing, blinking star. 'Home…' he thought. It was L4, his home. He wanted to go back, but he had work to do on earth. Like Relena, he too had many things to do to insure peace. "Beautiful ain't it?" Quatre turned around. Duo stood, leaning against a tree. He was looking at the same blinking star. "I used to look up and try to find L2 sometimes during the war." Quatre smiled. 'At least I'm not the only one.' He thought. "Every night at exactly midnight, L4 is visible for a twenty minute period." He said as he looked back up. "You miss it, don't ya Quatre?" he nodded. "I'm the only one that wasn't born here. Space is my home." Quatre sighed. "One day I wish to go back. But only when my work here is done." Duo smiled. "You will Quatre, but for now we need to get some sleep. We got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want you to have bags under you eyes when you meet her." Quatre sighed. "Will you PLEASE tell me who it is I'm going to be meeting?" Duo grinned. He always did when Quatre would ask about whom it was meeting. "Nope, you just going to have to wait and see." Duo stood, yawned, took one more look at the sky and went to bed. Quatre looked up once more. Just in time to see L4 wink out of sight again. He stood and walked to his tent. 


	3. ch.3

CH.3-The last leg of the trip  
Due to little response from the last chapter, I thought I'd speed it up and get to the meeting now. R+R plz! Let me know what u think. Disclaimer: I don't own much. Abby and my computer, that's about it. So no sue me!!  
  
Abby sat on the shuttle, watching the workers scurry around below, readying the shuttle for take off. Her brother, Duo, had gotten her a two-way ticket for earth. First class. She sighs, 'usually I'm one of those scurrying around down there.' she thought as the shuttle started to vibrate for take off. 'How did Duo get the money for a first class ticket anyway?' she mused as the shuttle launched from the bay. It was a long flight from L7 to Earth, so Abby figured she's catch a few winks before she got there. She knew that a flight attendant would wake her when they were about to land or something.  
  
Quarte heard the others packing up their tents. The familiar shout of Duo as he tripped over a pole and fell into Wufei's tent. "MAXWELL! I will kill you!" shouted Wufei. Quatre smiled when her heard Trowa shout. "GUYS SHUT UP! QUARTE'S STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" he tossed his sheets off and poked his head out of the tent. "Quatre! Did we wake you up?" Herro asked. He considered saying that they did, but he shook his head. "No I had to get up anyway." He went over to the pegs of his tent and pulled them up easily. He smiled at the others as he re-entered his tent. "How dose he do that?!" he heard Duo exclaim. He shook his head, chuckling as he rolled up his sleeping back and folded the cot up. He tossed them out and pulled down the polls. Existing the tent before it collapses, it falls slowly. He rolled it up. "It's very guys. Just time it right." He said, flopping the tent on the back of his camel's back. He puts the sleeping bag and cot on top of the tent.   
Within about an hour they were on their way again. It was just like yesterday. Duo complaining, Wufei telling Duo to shut up. Quatre couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled all the way into town. Once they reached the town, Duo split from them. "I'll catch up to you. I got some things I gotta do first." Quatre didn't know what Duo had up his sleeve, but he nodded.   
  
Duo ran as fast as he could to the landing pad. Abby was already there. 'Oh crap…' he thought. "DUO! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TEM MUNUTES! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Abby yelled. "Abby, Abby, calm down. I just got here myself. Ran over here first thing. Now listen, Quarte's here and he doesn't know who he's meeting, so if you see him, don't talk to him." Abby narrowed her eyes. "Duo, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MAN LOOKS LIKE!!" she was really pissed.   
Abby was soon checked into a cool hotel room and taken care of. Duo headed up a floor and knocked on Quatre's room, "hey Quatre! I'm gonna go swimming! You in?" he got no answer. "Quatre?" Duo knocked again. "Duo!" he turned around to see Trowa standing behind him. "Duo, he's not there. He's already at the pool."   
  
R+R and you'll get the first meeting, coming soon!!!!!!!! 


End file.
